Chaos Theories
by DragonShifter
Summary: A Discord love story.


String Theory was staring at the multi-hued rose buds on her dining room table with a deep crimson blush on her blue furred cheeks. She was going to have to work on her blushing where it concerned the being who left the roses on her table. String was a dark blue earth pony with a shock of brown hair. Her eyes always seemed to shift between a light moss green and sapphire blue with flecks of hazel throughout her lovely Iriss. She moved to the table to smell the rose buds.

They smelled like a meadow just after a storm. 'Shoot' she thought, 'Roses don't smell like that normally' she continued her train of thought as she moved to her cupboards to get out her oats, a bowl, a cup, and a spoon. ' But then again, they don't smell like meadows either." She finished her thought. She went over to her cooler to grab out some blueberries, which she put in her bowl of oats, then she moved to the water spout to put water in a pitcher. She set the bowl on the table and poured water into her bowl and cup. She sat down and stirred the water and oats together.

She looked at the roses and thought of the ancient creature of chaos and he had gotten more serious about pursuing her in the past two months. The chimera had been through alot in his long life. He had been turned into a statue twice in his life, ruled equestria for a short amount of time, and been tamed by the element of kindness. When Fluttershy tamed the chaotic being, String Theory was three years old. While Discord was tamed, he did still provide some chaos, for without it, things would not be in balance.

For a period of five years after his taming, everypony thought he had a severe crush on was not so, for Fluttershy was his first friend and he was a jealous creature. He wanted to keep her to himself. It took the majority of the five years for Fluttershy to introduce him to other ponies. String had first met Discord when she had accidently stumbled across his path and tripped him. She had been five years old and she was fascinated by the nature surrounding her. The reason she had stumbled across his path was because she had been chasing a butterfly.

This had caused Solstice to apologize profusely to the chimera. Discord brushed it off because he found the whole incident funny and asked that he get to know the young pony who was so fascinated by a dragonfly. String remembered asking him why he had chosen her to be one of his early friends when she had turned ten. He had told her it was because the moment had been so chaotic with Discord turning head over heels with String tangled in his legs and tail. She laughed at his reply.

She was broken out of her thoughts of the draconequus by a thud on her front door. She got up and went to the door. When she opened her door, she found a package on her step with the daily newspaper underneath it. She went to grab the parcel when out popped Discord. "Happy birthday!" He said. "Why thank you Discord" string said as she moved to let him in her home.

Today was indeed her birthday, and she had been expecting Discord. However, she wasn't expecting him so early in the day, nor the way he decided to show up. 'But' she thought 'I should have expected he would do something like this.' She led him to the kitchen so she could clean up her breakfast mess. "You know, I wasn't expecting you until later." She said as she picked up her breakfast dishes and took them to her sink to clean later.

The chimera sat down on the chair she had vacated earlier to answer the thud on her doorstep. "True, I was supposed show up later, for our evening out. But I wanted to see you before anybody else and be the first to tell you happy birthday." He summoned up a glass of chocolate milk, and for once, drank the chocolate milk instead of the glass. He only ever did drank the milk when he was trying to behave.

String smiled. She turned as he turned and they looked at each other. String had just consented the week before being his mare-friend. She blushed at the intensity in Discord's stare and looked down. " I am glad you showed up early" She said shyly looking up at him through her ey lashes.


End file.
